


At The End Of The Rainbow

by tattooeddevil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for classics_lover over at comment-fic on LJ, for her prompt "Any, any +/ any, "That's where I met the leprechaun. He told me to burn things!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Rainbow

"That's where I met the leprechaun. He told me to burn things!"

Darcy waved her arms around in some kind of gesture that Thor assumed either meant burning things or leprechauns. Whatever those were. He opened his mouth to ask, but Darcy was already rambling on.

"So I did what I had to! I shut up and did what he said. I mean, you don't disobey leprechauns! That bad luck! Or, like a curse or something."

Darcy looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for a response, so Thor quickly nodded and smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way. Darcy seemed to accept it, because she resumed kicking her legs to and fro and immediately went on with her monologue.

"Leprechauns are scary, you know? They have crazy eyes and funny shoes and pots of gold at the end of rainbows..."

Her eyes widened and her lips turned into a slightly hysterical smile. Thor knew what that meant and he rushed to stop Darcy. He still didn't know what these leprechauns were Darcy talked of, but that look never meant anything good. "No. I know what you're going to say, but no."

Darcy pouted and Thor glanced at Jane, who was talking to two police officers at the far end of the room. She wasn't going to be of any help. He was going to have to deal with Darcy himself.

"Oh, come on, Thorski! You're a spoilsport!"

"Thorski?"

Darcy flapped a dismissive hand at him. "Yeah, I decided to call you Thorski from now on. Not important."

Thor begged to differ, but he couldn't get a word in with Darcy.

"Anyway, let's just talk to Jane, she'll know what to do. She knows about rainbows and shit."

Her eyes lit up again and she clapped with excited glee. "But so do you! You have a rainbow bridge thing, right?"

Thor frowned, unsure of where she was going. "Yes, the Bifrost is also known as the Rainbow Bridge. But I don't see how--"

"Does it have a pot of gold at the end? I bet it does. We should totally go up there and look for it. I bet is is huge!"

She jumped off the table and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Let's go!"

He looked down at the top of her head in confusion. "Go where?"

"Asgard, of course! Chasing the Asgardian leprechauns for their pot of gold at the end of your rainbow bridge! Keep up, will you?"

Still unsure of what exactly leprechauns were, Thor looked at Jane again, hoping to catch her attention long enough to convey his despair. But when she finally did look up, she didn't offer any help but simply burst out laughing.

Jane thanked the police officers and made her way over, clutching her side and wheezing with laughter.

"This is not funny."

Jane laughed. "I beg to differ. This is hilarious!"

Thor gestured at the small woman wrapped around his waist. She wasn't moving and he could hear soft snores coming from his mid-section. "I think she fell asleep."

Jane looked at Darcy with a fond smile. "Yeah, she does that when she's had too much to drink. Crashes like a toddler after a sugar high."

Thor frowned. "She said something about leprechauns. I don't know what they are."

Jane laughed again. "Ah, the peach schnapps induced leprechauns. I know them all too well. Nothing to worry about, it's the alcohol talking."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go get her home. They're not charging her with anything and I paid her fine. It was just a small fire and didn’t do any damage. Let's just get her home so we can get back to--"

She blushed. "Get back to what we were doing."

Thor couldn't help but smile. "Yes, studying the differences in body heat and heart rate between humans and Asgardians."

Jane nodded quickly. "Yeah, that."

Thor lifted the now unconscious Darcy into his arms and followed Jane out the door. "I still don't understand why I have to take my shirt off for that."

Jane coughed and quickened her pace. "For science!"


End file.
